Mimu Mimu no Mi
Introduction The Mimu Mimu no Mi (lit. Meme-Meme Fruit) is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to tap into the ancient and powerful powers of The Internet, an ancient and indescribable power that is sought for by many. It was eaten by the infamous user of this wiki, FoolishMortalFOOL and the not so infamous user, Lvdoomien Appearance The Mimu Mimu no Mi looks like three skin-colored wrinkly lemons, two are joined together at the top and another joined to the bottom of another. Usage With the Mimu Mimu no Mi, the user can use many of the ancient secrets of The Internet. These ancient secrets can be used as an unstoppable offense, an indestructible defense, or just as a way to annoy people. When talking, the user also instinctively uses phrases that originate from the ancient culture of The Internet to the point when the user can't help but only speak in the ancient tongue of The Internet. Strengths With the Mimu Mimu no Mi, the user has access to various and unlimited ancient powers. However, the user can only use these hidden powers unless the user has either discovered them at an ancient Internet Shrine or when heard of from somebody else. Weaknesses At first, the user cannot use any of the fruit's hidden abilities unless they have knowledge of The Internet before the fruit is consumed. Since the fruit is a learning devil fruit, the user must learn the secrets of The Internet before they can use them. The user also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Troll Form'- The user's face becomes that of an Internet Troll. The user's arms also become very flexible and boneless.. **'Troll Flailing-' The user flails his arms around like whips and hit their enemies repeatedly with multiple slaps and pokes. **'Trololo- T'he user sings the verse "Trolololo" repeatedly to annoy their foes. *'Rage Form- '''The user's face becomes that of an Internet "Rage Guy", giving them increased strength and speed. This form is only assumed when the user is overcome with anger. **'Rage Yell- The user yells "FUUUUU" very loudly, causing mass chaos around them. **'Table Flip- '''The user does the hand motion of flipping a table, and a table is created and flung at the target. *'Barrel Roll-''' The user shouts "Do a barrel roll!" and does a barrel roll. This can be used to dodge attacks, and can also be combined with basic hand to hand combat. *'Nope.avi- '''The user says the word "Nope" and is able to stop any incoming attack. This can be used to block any incoming projectile or attack, but must recharge for 24 hours after each use. *'Fus Ro Dah- 'The user shouts the phrase "Fus Ro Dah!" and sends a powerful shockwave at their foe with their voice. The shockwave is powerful enough to send foes flying like ragdolls. *'Falcon Punch- 'The user pulls back their fist, yells "Falcon Punch!", and punches the target with a fist surrounded by a falcon made of fire. The attack can be easily dodged, but is very powerful and destructive. *'Combustible Lemons- 'The user spawns a combustible lemon from their hand and throws it at the target like a grenade. The attack is often used in conjuction with the phrase "when life gives you lemons, make lemonade" and an angry rant against the phrase. *'Creeper Form- 'The user's head become shaped like a cube and their face becomes a pixilated skull face. Their skin also becomes green and pixilated. In this form, the user is able to move around more silently and sneak up on their foes. **'Creeper Explosion- 'The user sneaks up on their foe, then makes a hissing sound and explodes. This attack causes a lot of collateral damage and can obliterate anything nearby. *'Double Rainbow-''' The user makes a double rainbow spawn from a distant place and uses it to distract their foe. This is usually used in conjunction with another attack, like '''Falcon Punch. *'Nope! Chuck Testa-' The user first creates a stuffed mannequin of themselves and disappears. When the mannequin is attacked, the user reappears near the opponent, says "Nope! Chuck Testa!" in a monotone voice, and attacks them. *'Dolan Form-' In this forbidden form, the user's body becomes covered in white feathers, their face becomes similar to a duck, and their hair takes the form of a blue hat. The user's humanity is also replaced by extreme sadism, violence, and no value of human life. Their speed, strength, and cunning is increased tremendously. However, the user's ability to talk is almost lost and their grammar becomes an absolute mess. *'Divide by Zero-' The user is able to create a trap by first writing out a math problem involving dividing by zero. When the problem is red by anybody except the user or an ally the math problem explodes, destroying anything around it. *'Rick Roll-' First, the user pretends to attack the target with a super-powered punch or kick. Before the attack lands on the target, the user breaks into song and starts singing and dancing to the ancient song Never Gonna Give You Up by the long dead and infamous musician Rick Astley. The attack causes the instrumental version of the song to play from nowhere, causing the user to have to sing the song themselves. It also causes the brain of anybody hearing it to melt, due to it's mystical and deadly properties. *'Shoop Da Woop- '''The user opens their mouth wide and fires a giant laser from their mouth by yelling. *'Leekspin-''' The user spawns a leek from their arm and uses it as a weapon, usually by spinning it. *'Zerg Rush-' The user spawns dozens and dozens of copies of themselves, roughly one and a half feet tall, that all rush at the target. *'Friday Form-' On any given Friday, the user can take the form of a female version of themselves with long black hair. The user also becomes very annoying in this form and usually sings about the day Friday uncontrollably. *'Epic Beard Form-' In this form, the user becomes ten times as muscular and grows a beard. The user then attacks the target with a barrage of punches. *'Indestructible Nokia 3310-' The user spawns a small rectangular device from their hand and throws it. The object, being extremely tough and heavy, is the equivalent of throwing a ten ton wrecking ball. *'Giga Pudding-' The user's body becomes a large mound of yellow pudding and swarms the target while shouting "Puddi Puddi" over and over. Trivia Gallery External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Joke Devil Fruit